Wireless communications networks and the devices that operate therein have become ubiquitous in modern society. These devices allow users to maintain a nearly continuous level of connectivity to the Internet and other devices/networks. Meanwhile, wireless signal transmissions for other uses are also transmitting in the same geographic locations. As such, the danger exists for various ones of the wireless signal emitters to interfere with each other.
Meanwhile, there are fairly limited frequency bands that are both suitable and available (for regulatory reasons) to be employed for the many uses that exist to take advantage of wireless signal transmission. Although the institution of wide bands of separation may be a relatively easy to employ technique for mitigating or reducing the likelihood of interference, this technique becomes less possible and less economically feasible to employ as the users of spectrum increase. Presently, spectrum is generally sold for astronomical amounts of money. With less available spectrum, and costs skyrocketing, the ability to efficiently use spectrum becomes ever more important.